¿porque a mi?
by angi kinomoto
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (resumen) después de muchos años de estar sola, podrá ella ignorar al chico misterioso de ojos color ámbar...(el crédito de la imagen no es mía)


¿Por qué a mí?

Sakura pov

Siempre he sido un ser frió y calculador. Hasta hoy, ¿Por qué tuve que toparme con el en mi camino?... y justo tenía que caer en sus redes el día halloween…

*** 3 meses antes de halloween***

Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto tengo 17 años (en apariencia) porque en realidad, ya ni sé cuantos años tengo, han pasado tantos años desde que pensé que era humana, y si les soy sincera eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

_Recuerdo que me encontraba en un lugar oscuro no podía ver, ni escuchar nada tenía mucho miedo no sé cómo había llegado allí, solo sé que desperté en ese lugar… se sentía como si estuviera en una especie de caja, pero era como si no tuviera que respirar porque no sentía la necesidad de respirar ni nada por el estilo…no se cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde que desperté no sabía nada, empecé a llorar estaba muy asustada, llore y llore y no se por cuanto, hasta que sentí que alguien movía la caja…_

_—Hay alguien allí dentro, pero como se me ocurre preguntar si hay alguien dentro si esto es un ataúd— decía una voz desde fuera…_

_—Nadeshiko, que haces— dijo otra voz-sabes que está prohibido bajar a esta habitación-_

_—Pero es que escuche como unos sollozos, me pareció que era una niña llorando—_

_—Estás loca, aquí nunca ha bajado nadie y que haría una niña llorando aquí, solo los que vivimos en este castillo sabemos la ubicación de este cuarto y si alguien más supiera en donde se encuentra esta habitación no podría entrar, está prohibida la entrada— dijo la otra voz, creo que estaba enojado…_

_—A mi no me llames loca— refunfuño la otra voz—además no puedes prohibirme nada, de todas maneras ya me iba— después de eso solo escucho unos pasos y algo ser azotado con fuerza…_

_No sabía nada, solo sé que paso mucho tiempo y volví a escuchar algo abrirse y luego como trataban de romper la caja en donde me encontraba, si antes tenía miedo ahora tengo mucho mas… después de que forcejearon un rato la caja se abrió me segó la claridad de la luz que se encontraba guindando justo encima mío, enfoque un poco la vista y logre ver que me encontraba en un cuarto seguí examinando el lugar hasta que me tope con la mirada asustada, pero atenta de una joven de largos cabellos negro, esbelta figura y unos hermosos ojos verdes…_

_—Oh, pequeña como llegaste allí adentro— me estaba hablando a mí._

—_N_..o…s…e—_trataba de hablar pero mi voz era como un susurro me ardía la garganta.._

_—Pero quien rayos encerraría a una pequeña niña en un ataúd, y aun peor tener la osadía de esconderlo aquí abajo —yo la miraba sin comprender nada de lo que decía—tranquila pequeña yo te cuidare, cómo te llamas, cuál es tu nombre.?—_

_—Mi…nom…bre- mi voz se escuchaba un poco más clara pero no se dé que estaba hablando…-que…es…s nom…bre.?—_

_Yo seguía acostada, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo… ella miro mi dilema y vio que no podía levantarme por mi misma así que acomodo de modo que quedara sentada, en el momento en el que me senté callo de mi cuello una especie de cadenita plateada, ella la tomo y la examino con la vista y izo una mueca con sus labio…_

_—Sakura, que lindo nombre tienes— yo no sabía que responderle así trate de hacer la misma mueca que ella izo con sus labios pero no me salió —yo te ayudare y te enseñare a hablar, y esa mueca que tanto intentas hacer con tu boquita se llama sonrisa— me dijo y yo solo le… sonreí…_

_Después de ese día ella me tomo como una hija, de acuerdo con mi apariencia tenia según mi madre "como le empecé a decir a Nadeshiko ya que era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenia" tenia de entr años, lo ella no se explicaba y no le encontraba lógica era el porqué estaba yo en ese ataúd siendo tan pequeña._

_Ella era una princesa y su hermano era el rey en ese entonces… yo solo iba a donde ella iba, cuando estaba en la alcoba que ella me había asignado estaba sola, con muchos libros, solo había algo que a ella le preocupada era que la comida que ellos ingerían a mi me parecía asquerosa y repulsiva, la comía pero inmediatamente me dolía el estomago y pasaba muchas horas acostada y no hacia mas nada que eso, otra cosa eran mis ojos cuando estaba feliz mis ojos eran color verde esmeralda, pero cuando me enfadaba se ponían de color vino tinto casi rojo…_

_Cuando estaba por cumplir los 6 años, me sentía muy débil veía borroso y estaba muy irritada, mi mama se preocupo por mi y ella insistía que llamaran al médico, pero yo no quería, Salí corriendo hasta un pequeño bosque que quedaba al lado del palacio en donde vivía y me tope con un venado que estaba allí herido, estaba todo lleno de sangre la reacción que debí haber tomado debió haber sido salir corriendo a pedir ayuda pero no, me quede allí y olía la sangre y mi garganta empezó a arder como si me metieran una antorcha ardiendo, no sé en qué momento empecé a caminar hacia el venado era como si estuviera en trance, cuando estuve al lado del animal me arrodille y con una velocidad increíble mordí en la yugular del venado y empecé a beber la sangre del animal y tenía una sabor como a pasto, pero ese liquido carmesí me brindo una especia de tranquilidad es como si todo este tiempo no hubiera comido nada y por fin me alimentaba como debía ser…_

_Me sentía muy bien pero ahora tenía muchas dudas de el porqué había hecho eso, me levante y me pase la mano por las comisuras de mis labios, escuchaba todo en el bosque es como si mis sentidos hubieran despertado de un largo sueño, pude escuchar como si alguien respirara difícilmente me voltee y allí estaba mi mama con sus manos en su boca tratando de ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir y ella me miraba con terror, yo solo sentía que mi corazón se partía en mis pedazos.!_

_—Que… que eres.?— pregunto ella con voz temblorosa_

_—No, no lo sé.!— mi ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lagrimas, ella corrió y me abrazo yo le correspondí el abrazo._

_—Shh, lo siento mi niña pero te prometo que averiguaremos porque tomas sangre— me miro con esa mirada llena de amor tan maternal —aunque tengo la leve sospecha de lo que eres, pero esto será un secreto de la dos—_

_—Si mama, te quiero mucho— te di un beso en el cachete.._

_—Yo también te quiero y mucho mi princesa—_

_Después de ese día mi mama busco en los libros de cuentos de fantasía y según lo que decía, ella dedujo que era un vampiro, a pesar de eso mi mama siempre me quiso y me entrego todo su amor y cariño… cuando tenía aproximadamente como 10 años paso el evento que marco mi vida de completo y que perseguiría el resto de mis días.._

_Días anteriores había sentido como una extraña presencia, esa noche específicamente estaba cayendo una tormenta y los rayos le daban una vista tenebrosa a mi habitación, me estaba muriendo del miedo, así que decidí ir al cuarto de mi mama para dormir con ella… con los años había encontrado pasadizos secretos que conectaban con todos los cuartos del castillo, tome uno de esos atajos para llegar a su cuarto mucho mas rápido , espera ver a mi mama allí acostada leyendo, pero cuando llegue a su cuarto no fue la vista más hermosa lo que me encontré, mi madre estaba acostada en su cama totalmente desnuda y al lado de ella estaba un ser que le estaba succionando su energía vital, ella tenía la mirada perdida la había perdido y no había hecho nada para salvarla, reconocí a ese ser inmediatamente era un__INCUBO____un ser despreciable que seducía a las mujeres y luego les succionaba la vida, y mi pobre madre fue víctima de uno, como lo reconocí por los cuento locos que se inventaba la gente del pueblo pero me reivindique y me di cuenta que no era un cuento, ni una mentira, un incubo había matado a mi madre al único ser importante que tenía en mi vida…_

_Todo el pueblo se revoluciono después de la muerte de mi madre, el hermano de mi madre estaba destruido ella era su único familiar que le quedaba, el me ignoro por completo en el sepelio de mi madre, el no me quería pero a mi no me importaba, yo no quería su amor y menos su lastima, todo el amor que necesite me lo dio mi madre en el poco tiempo que estuve con ella y a pesar de estar destrozada no me iba dejar deprimir, mi madre no hubiera querido eso..._

_Días__después de su muerte yo estaba encerrada en su habitación solo me paraba para bañarme y luego me volvía a acostar, la nana del castillo era la única que se preocupaba por mí, pero a mí no me importaba nada ni nadie, trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía me hacía falta mi madre... Una noche cansada ya de estará encerrada decidí escaparme total ya no tenía a nadie en ese castillo, tome como un especia de bolso que me había tejido la nana del castillo y allí metí algunos de los vestidos que me había dado mi madre, me puse un hermoso vestido blanco ese era el vestido favorito de mi madre y me puse una capa del mismo color, afuera estábamos en invierno así que esta vestimenta me servía a la perfección..._

_Gracias a que con tantos libro que había leído de vampiro "por insistencia de mi madre" sabía ciertas habilidades que poseía pero no las había puesto a prueba lo que si sabía hacer era correr rápido y escabullirme fácilmente eso me facilito mi huida... Corrí mucho, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero me detuve a ver en donde me encontraba y estaba en media del bosque el paisaje era muy hermoso, la oscuridad ligado con el blanco de la nieva era un paisaje muy acogedor a mi no me afectaban las temperaturas pero tenía que guardar apariencias... Desde ese día estuve deambulando, dado a que era muy pequeña apenas tenía 10 años y estaba sola, algo dentro de mi cambio esa noche, me dije a mi misma no volver a encariñarme con nadie, solo había una persona en mi corazón y esa era mi madre, y nadie ocuparía su lugar... Desde esa noche me convertí en el ser más calculador y frió aparentemente sin sentimientos, y adopte el apellido de mi madre, Sakura Kinomoto..._

Estaba con mis audífonos puestos, estaba escuchando la canción de evanescence lost in paradaise, esa canción era la que iba perfectamente con los recuerdos que acababa de tener, me sentía perdida en el paraíso, siempre he estado sola, me he topado con muchos con los de mi especie y ellos me han dado información sobre lo que soy y eso me ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de estos años...

A través de los años logre reunir mi propia fortuna por así decirlo, no es que gaste mucho pero ya que vivo alrededor de humanos tengo que guardar las apariencias, en lo único en que no malgasto mi dinero es en comido ni con el paso de los años he podido aprender a tolerar su sabor, por la sangre no me preocupo mucho, tengo años afiliada a un banco de sangre y ellos creen que yo tengo una enfermedad y necesito una transfusión de sangre cada dos semanas, así que por ese lado estoy despreocupada...

Mi vida, bueno si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida, era monótona y sin sentido, solo salía con mis audífonos a caminar un poco, el sol no me hace daño solo me debilita un poco, pero nada que yo no pueda controlar, iba al parque me acostaba en la grama y allí me quedaba hasta cierta hora de la mañana hasta que me aburría y me iba... Llegaba a mi casa y allí me acostaba en mi cuarto a leer o ver tv.. Hasta que llegaba la noche y me acostaba a dormir... Esa era mi monótona vida...

Hubo un tiempo en el que quise formar una familia, pero mi naturalidad no me lo permitía, jamás he intentado tener nada con ningún humano y menos con los que me he topado de mi especie, me aburrí de soñar en tonterías y seguí con mi vida vacía de todo tipo de sentimiento.

Solo hasta ese día yo sabía que no tenía que salir de casa pero lo hice, tenía el presentimiento de algo iba a pasar, pero yo seré vampiro, mas no soy pitonisa. Si por seguridad era, eso no me importaba sé muy bien luchar y como usar bien mis habilidades vampíricas, además tenía un arma secreta unas espadas que encontré en una especie de cueva hace muchos años, según la prescripción que tenía el baúl en donde estaban, pertenecieron a la reina del inframundo LAMASHTUuna demonio realmente horrible a mi parecer, siempre estaba embarazada y era horrible, en el decía que solo los de sangre pura podrían abrir el baúl, y desde entonces las tengo son dos espadas una de fuego y otra de hielo, son realmente poderosas ya yo las he utilizado son increíbles de todos los elementos de lucha que tengo, esas espadas son las mejores…

Salí aun así con ese mal presentimiento, pero lo ignoraba y lo quería ignorar, eso de tener presentimientos me parecía la cosa más ridícula, sinceramente esto de ser tan vieja me estaba afectando y me estaba volviendo loca.

Afuera era un día lluvioso, perfecto mi clima favorito, me deje llevar tanto por el clima que no sé en qué momento llegue hasta un bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad en donde residía, me pareció un lugar tranquilo además estaba lloviznando y le daba un toco misterioso al bosque, decidí adentrarme un poco y trepar a la copa de un árbol y sentarme allí a disfrutar de este clima… después de unas horas me sentí observada, baje de un solo salto el árbol, me estaban observando, tan concentrada estaba en buscar que o quien me estaba observaban que no me di cuenta cuando me ataco por la espalda lo que pude escuchar fue…

—Dios del trueno ven— no me lastimo pero si me dejo perturbada por más tiempo del que yo hubiera querido… —dios del aire ven— luego de eso me encerró como en una especie de burbuja de aire…

Después que puede estabilizarme un poco, enfoque mi vista hacia el o la persona que se atrevió a atacarme, y allí lo vi con una mirada burlona en su cara, si de algo estaba segura era que mi paciencia era mucha pero para este tipo de situaciones mi paciencia se iba al desagüe, lo mire y el solo soltó una enorme carcajada, ese simple gesto me izo rabiar y lo peor de todo no podía salir de esa tonta bola de aire…

—Que se te hace tan gracioso— escupí esas palabras con mucha rabia…

—No me río de nada linda vampirita— Eso si me descoloco completamente como rayos supo que yo era un vampiro.

—Que te hace pensar que yo soy un vampiro— le dije, en verdad no puedo creer que el sepa lo que soy, en verdad no me importaba que él lo sepa, pero me sentía una impotencia al darme cuenta que en todos estos años jamás me habían tomado desprevenida y sí que me he topado con cosas peores que esta, pero el tenia una mirada que en si no sabía descifrar y eso me estaba poniendo muy pero muy tensa, el no saber porque estaba yo aquí y el no saber quién era el…

—Pensé que era más inteligente, PRE-CI-O-SA— eso me saco de mis casillas quien se cree él para decir que no soy inteligente —veras hermosa si te das cuenta veras que tus colmillos están afuera y tus ojos están completamente rojos— rayos había olvidado esa insignificante parte…

—Y que si soy una vampiresa— le rete, este juego de estar encerrada y no poder escapar se estaba llevando la poca paciencia que me quedaba…

—Woow pero que agresiva— dijo con una mirada muy extraña este tipo enserio me está asustando cosa que es muy difícil —que perfecta como me la receto el doctor—

Me dio una mira impregnada de lujuria, ok esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…

—Veras no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo, así que dime de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres, mi tiempo es muy importante y perder lo expresa y precisamente contigo no es algo que me haría feliz—

—Tranquila preciosa solo quiero jugar un rato, no todos los días te encuentras con una vampiresa despistada por allí— dijo con toda la burla del mundo, me arte y trate con mi manos de romper esa tonta burbuja de aire en donde estaba prisionera, pero como si estuviera hecha de hierro porque ni con patadas pude romperla…

—Allí donde estas es algo que no podrás romper fácilmente y solo se puede hacer eso con magia, y créeme querida que tú no tienes nada de magia—

—A mi no me llames querida, no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de llamarme así—dios este hombre enserio no se que se creía.

—Bueno está bien ya no te llamare así, pero que te parece si nos presentamos y dejo de llamarte así—

—Ni creas que voy a decirte mi nombre—

—Bueno ya que no lo vas a hacer por la buenas, se hará por las malas, ah y por cierto mi nombre es Shaoran Li— dijo y me guiño el ojo ese me dio escalofrió… empezó a recitar unas palabras que para mí no tenían nada de sentido y no sé cómo pero una fuerza involuntaria me izo abrir mi bocota…

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto— que.! —Yo dije eso— mi cara debía ser un poema porque el lanzo una carcajada…

—Bueno por ti misma no lo hiciste, pero yo te di un empujoncito y te ayude a que me dijeras tu nombre, porque además de ser la única vampiresa despistada también sufres de amnesia y eso si que es un fenómeno fascinante no solo me dirás tu nombre, si no que el hechizo que tienes ahora te hará hacer todo lo que yo diga— mi ojos se abrieron en dos perfectas O.O —pero tranquila preciosa no te haré hacer nada que no quieras, eso me lo pedirás tu misma— y me volvió a guiñar el ojo, pero esta vez de la impresión me quede helada y no sé en qué momento pero ya no estaba encerrada en esa tonta burbuja y estaba allí parada al lado de un viejo árbol, y el ya no estaba…

Solo sé que después de esa vez nunca pude librarme de él…

***tiempo actual – halloween ***

—Vamos sakurita, sabes que prontos caerás rendida a mis brazos—

—No me llames así, y jamás me tendrás sabes muy bien que es así— este hombre si es insistente, no lo niego tiene buen físico y su mirada es de un hermoso color ámbar, que de vez en cuando me perdía en ella y no podía librarme fácilmente de ese hechizo que tenía en su mirada, pero carajos estoy pensando…

—Muy bien ya que tu no tomas la iniciativa yo lo haré— se acerco a mí y me beso, yo puse resistencia pero su olor era tan varonil que no sé en qué momento empecé a corresponder el beso, el beso se fue tornando demandante y lleno de pasión…

Yo no quería que el beso se acabara, era como estar en las nubes pero era tan masoquista que no lo iba a decir en voz alta… rompió el beso por falta de aire si yo pudiera estar roja lo estaría en este mismo instante…

—Sabía que algún día sedearías a mis encantos linda sakurita—

—No te creas el ultimo vaso de agua Li, solo me tomaste desprevenida—

—No seas tan masoquista y dame el sí— me jalo hacia él y me pego a su cuerpo, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, el lo sabía, sabía que en la noche de halloween yo era débil y de eso se estaba aprovechando…

—Gánate-lo y deja de ser tan arrogante— esta vez fui yo la que lo bese y ese beso dio rienda suelta a la pasión y eso si que no lo voy a contar…

Porque ese hechizo solo me hacia desearlo de esa manera y caer en sus redes la noche de halloween.


End file.
